Her father's dark past
by lady-tita
Summary: She found a book of her father's darkest years. What will she learned about her father? Story complated.


**My friend Terra AKA Justtj have been so awesome to me. She is like a little sister. Here is a story I did for her with her OC Gem Roy Bean. **

**Her father's dark times. **

**Chapter 1 **

7 years past, Gem's father, Hannibal Roy Bean now rules the Earth. Gem was crowed as the new Princess of Darkness. She rules with her father.

Gem hates the royal life. Her father's servers tell her what to do, or where to go. Gem always say "I'm my own boss. I don't need to follow anyone orders, but my fathers."

Gem was in her room one night, Hannibal comes in and caught her sneaking out again.

"Gem!"

"Father, I can't stay her any longer!"

"I told you to stay home this time, it to dangerous out there!"

"You made the world dangerous now father." She reminded him.

"Yes, I did. But not with Chase Young out there after you."

"Why is he after me father?" Gem asked.

Hannibal didn't want to tell her about her mother. He still had feelings for her.

"You know something do you, father?"

"I didn't want you to know about this. Chase knew your mother years ago. He might been thinking you are her, because you look like her."

"That creepy. I have your eyes father, I know he notice that."

"Yes dear."

Hannibal said good night to his daughter. The next morning, Gem went into her father's bedroom. She wanted to know what happen to her mother and to him. Why Chase Young is after her? Instead she found a book.

"What this?" She asked herself. "My father's Dairy?"

Gem started to read the book.

_Hannibal Roy Bean here, _

_I started this book of my dark past. It started about 1500 years ago, when I met Chase Young. I was not far from the Xiaolin Temple, Chase Young was on the side of good. He was the Dragon of Fire. He was a great fighter as well. I knew he was my first target to join the Heylin Side. _

"_Hello my boy." I greeted Chase. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_I was watching you. I see you are a great fighter." _

"_Yes. I am." _

"_I see you have great power's as well." _

"_Yes I do." _

"_I can make you more stronger and more powerful then anyone in the world. Stronger then Grand Master Dashi himself." _

"_Why, he is always Grand Master." _

"_I can make you more then just Grand Master." _

_I pulled out a soup and give it to Chase. _

"_Here drink this, it will make you powerful then ever before." _

_Chase took the soup and started to drink it. He started to show his dragon form. _

"_Now join me forever on the Heylin Side boy." _

" _I work alone." _

_Chase garbed me and threw me in the Ying Yang World._

Gem's eyes lit up.

"Wow, that why Chase hates father."

Gem read more of the book.

_I was now in the Ying Yang World. This place was a strange and usual place. I was in there for about 10 years. There I saw a woman in the Ying Yang World. She was beautiful. I never felt this way about any human. All though I was a human myself many years ago before I was turned into a bean. _

_The girl went up to me. _

"_What is your name my dear?" I asked her. _

"_My name is Jewel." _

"_Beautiful." I said. _

_I started to spend time with her. We became friends for a while and then started a relationship together. After a while, the woman I fell in love with was really on the side of good all this time. She pretended to be my friend till she keeps me in here. We had a battle, she win I set her free. _

"So that how father met mother?" Gem asked herself. She read more of her father's book.

_I was in the Ying Yang World for 1500 years, there was people coming in the Ying Yang World. I met Jack Spicer. _

_I used my Moby-Mopher to make myself look like Jack. I was trying to get him to let me out. Then I met those Xiaolin Warriors. _

"_Jack Spicer, what are you doing here?" The little yellow Warrior asked me. _

"_Hi, guy. I met Hannibal Bean. He tried to get me to let him go, then he locked me up. He lied to me." _

"_Yeah, evil villains have the instanced to do that." The girl Warrior said to him. _

"_I wanna go home!" I started to cry like Jack. _

_The Xiaolin Warriors let me go. I still look like Jack till I was out of the Ying Yang World for good. Then the real Jack Spicer came along. _

"_Hi guys, what am I doing here, when I over here?" Jack look at me. _

"_That Hannibal Bean! He used the Moby Mopher to make himself look like me." I said. _

"_I have an idea we will reunited to two real Jack with the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Raimundo said. "Ring of the Nine Dragons." _

_Good Jack and Evil Jack reunited. _

_I change myself back into a bean. The Warriors started to fight me. I tied up the cowboy and made myself look like him. I was out into the real world. _

_Chase Young was standing when the Warriors came out. He knew I came out of the Ying Yang World somehow. _

"_Chase Young, what do you want?" Omi said. _

"_I'm here to do something I should have done years ago!" _

_Chase started to fight me. _

_I turned myself into a bean. _

"_Thanks for the instance Chase, maybe one day I will return a favor." I jump on Ying Yang and flew off. _

_Years later I was battle more with the Warriors. Then I met her, I met my daughter for the first time. She was at the Xiaolin Temple. I knew she was my daughter because she look just like her mother. She even have my eyes. Her name is Gem. _

Gem finished the book. Her father was standing by the door. She look up at him.

"Father, Im sorry. I found this book and..."

"Now you know."

Gem nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me before. How you met mom, the Warriors and Chase?"

"I didn't want to tell you any of this, I really didn't want you to know at all."

Gem give the book back to her father.

End of story......


End file.
